


Baat

by mochaaaa



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 'Princess' as a pet name, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Sex, Originally written to soothe the fear of order 18, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Written right before chapter 18 of F&H, bratty!corin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa
Summary: A stolen moment between the boys on the Crest.~I quickly wrote this for the mandorin discord server I believe the night before chapter 18 of Family and Home, which we were anxiously awaiting, to help with that fear.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: May The Smut Be With You





	Baat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> note: the use of 'princess' as a pet name for Corin by Din was suggested by the thirsty-ho-club channel on the server as I wrote, and credit for that is given to the bright minds, there.
> 
> Baat - Mando'a - noun: 'care'

It'd been a slow day (well, Corin was pretty sure it'd been a day, time was weird in space) on the Razor Crest.

The child had grown into a mischievous phase, making a game of hiding mostly Corin's personal effects in different parts of the ship.

Getting him to finally settle in to sleep (at least, for a few hours) was no easy task, but Corin could confidently call himself an expert in it, now.

He still couldn't find some of his things, though.

Din has been busy figuring out what planet they could stay on next, and piloting the ship. He put them in auto-pilot and came out of the cockpit as often as he could, however, to check on his _aliit_. 

He'd stood in the doorway as Corin searched for a certain shirt he'd wanted to change into, and chuckled as Corin triumphantly held it up upon finding it. 

Turning around, Corin smiled widely at his _riduur_. It was always a blessing to see those beautiful, expressive brown eyes that somehow saw straight into his soul.

"Well, what are you looking at?" 

Teasing Din never got old.

In return, his Mandalorian slowly approached him, considering his words. 

"I'm looking at my beautiful, adorable husband, I believe. Am I wrong?"

He was within arm's reach, then closer. They were now inches apart. If Corin reached _just_ a bit, he could kiss Din.

"Mmm, nope, not wrong. Your husband who has been _alone_ most of the day, though," Corin added, tipping his head just a fraction. "Looking after the little one. I think I deserve some sort of reward."

Din raised a hand to tilt Corin's chin up, gently.

"Is that so? What kind of reward, _princess_?"

He hummed, pleased, scanning Din's face, and letting his eyes linger on his husband's lips.

"You could start by kissing me."

And Din kissed him.

It started off innocent enough- soft, sensual. Din's hand moved to cup his cheek, bringing him the slightest bit closer. Corin ran his hand up his lover's shoulder to trace his neck, before curling his fingers in Din's hair.

He wanted a bit more. 

So, he tugged lightly, and when Din's mouth opened in a gasp he let his tongue explore the space that was oh-so-familiar to him.

Pulling back, it was hard not to be proud of the noticeable effect he was having on Din. Eyes wide, lips pink, hair disheveled. It always took so little for Corin to get him going.

Smiling innocently, he considered his options. 

Din waited so patiently, even though Corin could feel he was half-hard against his hip.

"You've been thinking about this all day, haven't you, Din?"

His _riduur_ nodded, Adam's apple bobbing. "I have, princess."

"What have you been thinking about? This?" Without breaking eye contact, Corin cupped Din's cock through his pants and applied a feather-light amount of pressure.

" _Y-yes_."

"Yes? You've been thinking about your princess rubbing your cock in that pilot's chair of yours? What about if you had to cum with me sitting in your lap, rubbing my ass against you?"

Din whined, trying not to move towards the bare amount of friction he was getting.

"Oh, but this isn't about you, is it?"

Brown eyes opened, significantly darker than they were before. "No, princess."

Placing a soft kiss on Din's cheek, he beamed.

"Good."

He kissed closer and closer to Din's mouth, before pausing, and giving himself the luxury of staring into those eyes again.

"I'm so in love with you. You know that, right?"

Din smiled, and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Not nearly as much as I love you… _princess_."

And that never ceased to melt his heart.

But, Din _had_ promised him a reward.

He planned on getting it.

The only question was how.

Grabbing Din by the biceps, he walked the two of them towards the nearest wall, a few paces behind his lover.

“Is this okay?” He paused, fully aware that in reality, Din was the one who set the pace and would give him the go-ahead to continue. Corin may have been in control, but it was Din who let him have it over him.

“More than okay, _cyar’ika_.” Both were aware that they weren’t in character, but the pet name was a nice reminder.

Corin thanked all of the good luck that had brought him to Din, before seating himself on one of the man’s strong thighs.

He’d ignored his own now-achingly hard cock up until this point, so the firm contact came as a relief. A moan finally broke past his lips, as his grip tightened on Din’s arms.

“ _Din_ -” Starting to establish a rhythm, Corin lowered his hands to his lover’s wrists, urging him to remove Corin’s shirt. It came off in a fluid motion, and he immediately lost track of it except for the sound of it landing somewhere on the other side of the room. “Touch me, love.”

Din promptly obeyed, slowly running those tactical, clever hands up his abdomen, his sides, his pecs, his shoulders. They briefly lingered on his nipples, drawing a sharp gasp and a harsher roll of the hips from Corin. 

“Like that, princess?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” he purred, trying to maintain his composure for as long as he could manage. “Keep going.”

Nails teasingly scraped down his back, edging just on the right side of painful to intensify the heated friction of his hips. Each roll built the pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

Corin focused long enough to notice how desperate Din had been, as well.

He needed to progress this, _now_.

Again, without breaking eye contact, Corin took Din’s right hand and placed it on his crotch.

“Touch me here. I want to cum for you, love.”

Din licked his lips, before making quick work of Corin’s pants.

Right as he stuck his hand inside, his Mandalorian used his free hand to pull him into a Keldabe kiss.

“Of course, my beautiful princess.”

Then he was kissing Corin on the lips, swallowing the surprised noise he made as Din gently ran his fingers down his length, before fully wrapping around him and giving a few strokes.

It was exactly what he needed, and Din knew it. 

He let Din have more control, bucking his hips into his steady grip, chasing his own pleasure. Every few movements, Din would flick his thumb under the tip or twist his wrist _just right_ , pulling more whines or groans out of him.

Eventually, he broke the kiss, moving his lips down his lover’s jaw, then to his neck, intermittently gasping at the steadfast way Din's hand gripped him. It kept him grounded to reality, the higher he got. 

“ _Shit_ , _yes_ , Din, it’s so good, you- you’re so good to me. Such a good boy for me, letting me fuck your hand, like this.”

The cords of Din’s throat tightened as he squirmed from the praise, moaning out a mix of Corin’s name and garbled Mando’a as Corin finally rubbed him through his pants, again.

“Mmm, you’d do almost anything I asked you, wouldn’t you? If I wanted you to get on your knees and suck me off, or to hold me against the wall and _fuck_ me until I screamed. Always so good for me, Din.”

If there was anything he’d gotten good at, it was telling Din _exactly_ how much he affected him. 

He pressed against Din in time with the movements Din’s own wrist made, biting down on the places he’d long known drove his lover wild.

Suddenly, Corin sat up, sparking a whine of protest and an adorable, confused look from his Mandalorian.

Placing his hands on the hem of Din’s shirt, he smirked. “You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?”

Din nodded. “I do, princess. What do you want me to do?” 

From further away, Din could let his eyes wander down Corin’s body. He never masked the lust and adoration he felt, and Corin was certain he could get drunk off it. Ever since the first time, the focused, reverent way Din touched him and looked at him made him feel powerful and vulnerable in a manner he’d previously never known.

“Raise your arms so I can take off your shirt, and then open your pants. Okay?” Corin gave Din’s cheek a quick caress, reminding him that they could slow down or stop at any time, if he wanted.

Again, he nodded, lifting his arms. Once the shirt was gone, Din’s fingers trembled- and nearly- fumbled- while undoing his pants, to free himself.

Corin hummed contentedly, settling his hand back down on Din’s now-uncovered, flushed cock.

“ _Good boy_.”

Din keened in response- Corin had noticed how strongly he reacted to the phrase, and always used it sparingly, or when one or both of them were getting closer.

It’d made him turn bright red under his helmet the first time it slipped out of Corin’s mouth, but like with ‘ _princess_ ’, it’d quickly grown from a mistake to a staple of their sex lives.

Resuming his own ministrations on Corin’s length, he focused virtually all his attention on wringing out as strong of an orgasm as he could out of his _cyar’ika_ , using beads of pre-cum to smoothen the glide of his hand.

He’d already been worked up from the press of Corin’s thigh and then hand against his cock, but with Corin working him like this, he wasn’t going to last too terribly long.

And Corin knew that, yet made little attempt to stall it. He was more so concerned with finding his own orgasm, now panting in time with each thrust of his hips into the other man’s hand. Leaning back down into the muscled frame that supported him, his lips sought Din’s neck, his collarbone, soon littering the perfect, golden skin with teeth marks, and possessive, dark red love-bites.

Even if no one else saw them while Din wore his armor, they were still there. They were an unspoken promise, a declaration of love and of intent that Din would carry around underneath beskar and heavy weaponry.

Sometimes, the fabric of his tunic or cloak would brush against one of these sensitive spots while he was on a job, and he’d be transported back into the moment. When Corin wasn’t with him, it gave him the ability to power through some of the worst jobs he’d had.

He soon felt himself beginning to tense up, and realized that Corin hadn’t been the only one making desperate, needy sounds. _Corin was too good at taking him apart_. For most of this, his cock had received the bare minimum amount of attention to get and keep him worked up, but to have such wonderful skin-on-skin contact after so much teasing had done him in.

With a few more pumps of Corin’s hand and teasing caresses to his slit, he broke and accepted that he was dangerously close to the edge. 

“I-I’m gonna-”

“ _Beg_. Only good boys get to come- do you deserve it, love?" Blue eyes were laser-focused on him, a curious, almost sadistic grin gracing his absolutely beautiful face. A far cry from the Snow Trooper who’d cower in the corner of the Crest’s cockpit or flinch whenever Din stood too quickly. It may have just been part of their game, but the sheer _confidence_ and love this man exuded so freely, now- was the _real_ Corin.

Din’s jaw dropped, and his cock twitched, but by some miracle, he didn’t cum from Corin’s tone right there. Or rather, by the intense desire to please his lover.

“ _Please_ , p-princess, _fuck_ , let me cum. I wanna be good for you, please, _cyar'ika_ -"

Suddenly, he could feel the warmth of Corin's breath on his ear.

" _Then cum. So good for me, you've earned it. Cum into my hand, Din._ "

Din closed his eyes and let go, orgasm rippling throughout his body as Corin milked his cock without mercy.

" _C-Corin, I love you._ "

His lover kissed him, and Din could feel the smile on his lips.

"I love you too. So perfect. I love you so, so much. You did amazing."

As Corin's hand finally left his spent, oversensitive cock, he let out the slightest whimper. 

The other man pulled back from the kiss just as his hand came into view, and Din was not prepared _whatsoever_ for the sight of Corin slowly- almost caringly- licking his cum off of his hand. Eye contact and all.

It was _obscene_ , really.

Din groaned, and threw his head against the wall, unable to take his eyes off Corin. 

"I think you're _trying_ to kill me, _cyar'ika_."

Giving him that beautiful, genuine, light-up-a-room smile, Corin shook his head.

"Never. Wouldn't dream of it, Din."

He pulled Corin in for another Keldabe kiss, which he met Din in the middle for. They briefly lingered here, until Corin spoke again.

"Um, I'm still, y'know…"

Oh.

Din chuckled at the lightswitch change in personality. How could he so easily become so modest again, when moments earlier he'd been telling Din to beg to cum?

"Oh, yes, of course. You haven't cum yet, hmm? I didn't forget, _princess_." Corin flushed slightly, licking his lips before gently thrusting to find Din's hand again. He wrapped around Corin securely, simply allowing himself to bask in the intimacy of the moment and enjoy the playful talk they shared.

"I sure hope not. I don't think you'd want to get _punished_ , even if you already came."

Slowly, he increased his pace on Corin's cock, until he was rapidly pushing the man towards the same edge he'd just free-falled from. 

Mirroring Corin's movements from earlier, he leaned down to place kisses on and suck at the most sensitive areas on Corin's neck, collar and shoulders. 

Above him, the man began panting again, now with a hint of a whine at the end of each as his thrusts became more frantic, and his body gleamed with a thin layer of sweat. His piercing eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, and his teeth left red marks on his spit-slick, pink lower lip.

_He was so beautiful_.

Whether it was like this, or when Corin spoke lovingly to their child, or ate supper, or slept soundly next to Din in their cot, or haggled to get a lower price on fuel with a shopkeeper. He was beautiful.

And maybe, someday, Din could get him to believe it.

He flicked his wrist at a different angle, letting his fingers tighten _just_ the way he knew Corin liked, and finally, he broke.

" _Din!_ "

With a yelp, Corin's eyes screwed shut, and his eyebrows furrowed together, like they did when he was deeply concentrating on reading something on the holopad. But, he knew it was from how _lost_ he was in the pleasure Din was giving him.

"I have you, it's alright. Give me everything, Corin. _Ner cyar'ika_."

His hips faltered, and he seized up as he spilled onto Din's hand and part of his stomach. 

_He was the only one that got to see Corin like this_.

A few breaths later, he pulled his hand away, and Corin's eyes opened. 

His smile was shy this time, reminding Din of the very first time, laying on a pile of blankets in the cargo bay and Corin not being sure of how Din truly felt.

"Thank you."

Din kissed him one last time, distantly able to taste the remnants of his own release on his lover's tongue. It lit up whatever possessive part of his brain had taken it upon itself to leave marks on Corin's neck.

"Of course, _ner kar'ta_. Now, let's go wash up before the little one wakes up and makes a ruckus."

Nodding in agreement, Corin stood, and offered Din his hand.

"True. He's used to sleeping with us."

Din sighed, joining his _riduur_ in standing.

"Well, as he gets older, he better get used to sleeping _elsewhere_."

The other man laughed, as true as the joke might've been. 

"C'mon, I don't want to get sticky."

They joined (clean) hands, walking to the refresher as Din spoke again.

"I'm here. To the edge of the Galaxy and back."


End file.
